


Never Ever

by Jenthetrulysly



Series: trulyslytherin's LJ Prompt Party [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never ever,” Steve replied, smug with himself before he leaned forward to kiss Danny again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> ❤ Original Prompt: Danny/Steve, a conversation between the 2 about where they see their relationship going in x months/years ❤

Rolling off of Steve, Danny pulled breaths of life giving air into his lungs and tried to untangle his legs from the sheets. He always felt very much alive after these romps in between the sheets since they tended to give it all that they had, doing their best to assure themselves that they were indeed alive, and had the beat the odds once more. 

Today had been a close one. They had burst into a gambling den run by the local Yakuza Outfit and before anyone had been able to say a word the place had erupted in gunfire and shouting, detritus raining down from the walls. In the resulting din the two had become separated, and Danny had seized one of the members by the legs as he attempted to make an exit, only to discover the man had a knife secreted up his sleeve and no qualms about using it. Thankfully, before the Japanese man had a chance to do more than slice the skin of Danny’s left forearm open, the weight of the man was pulled forcibly off him before accompanied by the loud thud of something bodily hitting the wall.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Danny caught the outline of the Steve, looking very much a sinful hedonist, very much basking in the afterglow before a well-muscled arm snaked around him and pulled Danny closer. 

“What the hell,” Danny murmured. “Your eyes aren’t even open.” 

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve replied, cracking an eye to look at him.

“It’s not my fault that I have to do the thinking for the both of us.”

It was a testament to how relaxed Steve was he merely opened his eyes and blinked. “For someone who just got ‘some’ you are incredibly irritable. For once, can we not kill the mood? Can we just enjoy the peace and quiet?” 

There was a sharp intake of breath as Danny let his fingers trail lazily across Steve’s chest, the feathery touch stopping when his hand reached roughly where Steve’s heart was. The heartbeat thudded reassuringly, if not a little quickly. “This is peace and quiet. By my standards, I am just getting warmed up here-mph!”

Steve lowered his lips to Danny’s in a kiss purely for the sole focus of shutting off all mental thought processes and to redirect all blood southward. Despite the very recent activity, Danny felt his cock twitch in interest. He opened his mouth and let himself get shut up as his right arm curled around Steve’s shoulder, pulling them closer together. 

When the need for air became too demanding, he finally let him go. Somewhere along the way he had closed his eyes, and reopened them to see Steve smirking insufferably at him. “What?” he tried to snap, but his voice was too breathless for it to really work. 

“I’ve done it,” amusement twinkled in the stormy blue. “I’ve found a way to shut you up. That actually works.”

“Try this at the office and I will kill you,” Danny replied cheerfully. Still, he snuggled a little closer to Steve, such that he ended up with his head pillowed against his dark haired lover’s shoulder.

“It wouldn’t be so surprising, really,” Steve said. “They weren’t when they found out that we were seeing each other.”

“Try that at a crime scene and I will have your guts for garters,” Danny continued. For all the good humor in his voice it thrummed with a promise of retribution. “You will have to find another way, sorry.” His voice softened. 

Steve gave a mock sigh which succeeded in making Danny roll his eyes. 

“And you, babe, are no Sarah Bernhardt,” Danny replied smoothly. 

“Did you just call me a woman?” Steve glared. 

“I call a spade a spade,” Danny tossed back as he rolled back onto his pillow, propping his head onto his shoulder again.

Steve rolled around to face him, that goofy grin on his face again before it slid into determination. Which was never a good thing. Danny’s suspicions were proven right when Steve rolled on top of him, pressing their sweaty bodies together before he leaned in close to Danny’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Danny’s spine as he whispered. “Well,” he paused to kiss the top of Danny’s ear. “I’m sure I’ll find a way to get you to shut up at the office. Even if it takes me all of eternity to do so.” 

Something awoke in Danny with that statement. He tilted his lips towards Steve’s ear before whispering, “the field’s all yours.” 

Sensuous hands slid down the well-muscled planes of his chest, tweaking at his nipples before Steve’s rough voice replied as his hands skimmed lower in their exploration. “I’ve never doubted that, and there doesn’t seem to be any impending competition, which is a good thing, seeing as I have no intention of sharing.” 

Danny fixed a serious stare at his lover, causing Steve to stop with his ministrations. “There never has been any competition, Steven. And there never will be.”

“Never’s a long time, Danny,” Steve replied, resuming his exploration of Danny’s body. He pulled the thin sheet covering their bodies down and his hands roamed lower, past Danny’s navel to skim the skin of his inner thighs. 

“I know what I want and right now I want you to shut _up_ ,” Danny growled in between a hiss as those hands skirted around his cock, which was rapidly gaining interest in where things were going. 

“Never _ever_ ,” Steve replied, smug with himself before he leaned forward to kiss Danny again.

Even though he knew that it was dangerous to get involved with your partner in this way, Steve found that he was in way over his head here. Even so, he never wanted to let go. He was glad to be able find someone who was more in tune with emotional things than he was, who would be able to handle things in that respect for the both of them.

It was one of the reasons why their partnership worked so well, aside from the obvious. In time, he wanted to be able to say those three little words that he had avoided saying for most of his life. In time, he would be able to, once he got over this apprehension, this fear that Danny was going to leave him. It was irrational, but like most fears, he still found himself sometimes stupidly believing them. 

He was glad for the fact that Danny, whilst impatient in most respects, could be incredibly patient in others. This was one of those circumstances, and Steve was glad he had the continuum of time on his side, though he suspected that Danny knew it already, deep down.  

 


End file.
